Ghost of a Chance
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack stepped forward to embrace the young Welshman. It was too later for Ianto to react. "No. Jack!" Jack's arms passed straight through his dead lover. "What the…" "I'm a ghost, Jack. I'm still dead."
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of a Chance**

TWTWTW

It had been three weeks since Jack, Gwen and Rhys got back from America. Miracle Day was finally over, Jack was immortal again and the World had been put back as it was.

Torchwood Three had been reinstated as the 'good guys' and UNIT had a rather large shake up.

So, why were the three of them standing on that same hill again, with Jack saying goodbye? Gwen was crying. Rhys was cursing. But Jack was having none of it. He was determined to go away again, just like before.

"Jack, you can't go! Not again! Please, we need you!"

Jack shook his head. "I can't stay, for the same reasons as before. There's nothing here for me." He looked from Gwen to Rhys. "I helped you. That's what I came back for. Now it's over, there's nothing keeping me here."

"What about us? We're here!" said Gwen.

"I'm sorry, I truly am."

Then he was gone.

Gwen and Rhys walked back to their car and looked at baby Anwen.

"He'll be back," said Rhys. "We know he will."

TWTWTW

Almost two years later, Gwen was standing in front of the Water Tower. It had been re-built. She was smiling, as she stood on the invisible lift, shouting abuse at passers by, who didn't seem to notice her. He smile grew bigger, as she thought of who was waiting for her down in the Hub.

Walking through the Plass, Gwen joined Rhys by the Welsh Ring and they both walked to the new tourist office, with it's smart paintwork and new sign. Going inside, they made their way to the lift and down to the Hub.

It was better than before. New computers. A generator. Autopsy bay. Office with underground bunker for Jack. Larger vaults. New improved cells. Medical bay - for the living - And something very, very special.

"When are you going to let Jack know about all this?" asked Rhys.

"I think it's happening right about now," came the reply.

TWTWTW

Sitting in the alien bar on an orbiting satellite station, Jack downed his fourth Satellite Kicker, then looked down at his wrist strap. It was glowing. It hadn't done that since John Hart. Opening it, he saw a message come up.

_You are cordially invited to the opening of the New Hub. I'll expect you to attend. 'I'_

Jack frowned. New Hub. 'I'. But, Jack, being Jack, loved a mystery so he found himself beside the Water Tower. He stood on the stone slab and pressing a series of numbers into his vortex manipulator and raised an eyebrow as it began to descend slowly. Jack looked around, as he got lower and lower. I wasn't the Hub as he knew it, but it was better than no Hub at saw Gwen and Rhys at two of four workstations.

"Here he is. I knew you couldn't resist the call of a loved one," said Gwen, smiling.

"Right!"

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up, as he looked at the last workstation. There, as large as life, sat Ianto Jones.

"_Hello, Jack._"

"Ianto?"

"_Yes, it's me._"

"But, but you're dead! You died in my arms!"

"_Yes, I did._"

"I don't understand. Are you a figment of my imagination?"

"No, Jack, we can see Ianto, too." said Gwen, smiling.

"When…how did you get here?"

"_My death was so traumatic, I couldn't pass over to the other side. I've been here ever since."_

"In the ruins of the Hub?"

"_Yes._"

Jack looked around. "Who built this?"

"S_killed men and women. Took nearly 22 months." _Iantosmiled_. "Impressive, isn't it?"_

"What happened to them, I mean….they know where Torchwood are based."

"_They were retconned, of course," _Ianto smiled_, "I still know my job, Jack."_

"Do you know how amazing it is, to hear they say my name." Jack closed his eyes. "God, how I've missed you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

Jack stepped forward to embrace the young Welshman. It was too later for Ianto to react.

"_No. Jack!_"

Jack's arms passed straight through his dead lover. "What the…"

"_I'm a ghost, Jack. I'm still dead." _

"But, I can't see through you. You're right here," Jack gestured with his hands. "Standing in front of me."

"_But I'm dead, remember? I can't just re-materialize as living matter, like Owen did__**.**_"

Jack looked sad, but then smiled. "So is this your way of tellin' me, no sex?"

Ianto laughed. "_I wish we could. I have missed that coat._" Ianto smiled. "_I'll take you on a tour, shall I?_"

Jack nodded, as Ianto moved towards the stairs.

"_There is a lift to each floor now. No more running up and down stairs. We have a medical bay, in case anyone is ill. The vault is twice the size, and empty at present._"

"Who designed all this?"

"_I did, actually. I had plenty of time on my hands._"

Jack sighed. "I didn't know…"

"_How could you. For a while, I didn't know myself. I guess my spirit just came back here after I dies._"

"Will I ever be able to touch you again?"

Ianto smiled.

"Not sex! _Hold_ you!"

"_Sex would be good. I've…missed lying with you." _Ianto pushed the button.

"Y-you can touch things!"

"_Yes, and be touched, but not by you._"

Jack looked confused.

"_It wasn't my time, Jack. You should have protected us. You knew what the 456 were like. We walked straight into a trap._"

Jack blinked back a tear. "I know and I'm so sorry, Ianto."

The lift stopped and Ianto walked out.

"_This is the medical bay. Five beds. Fully equipped operating theatre. Separate from the autopsy bay, which is still in the main Hub._ _There's a separate quarantine area through those doors._"

"If I could turn back the clock and things differently, I would."

"_We all would, Jack._

"Is that what this is about…punishing me?"

Ianto shook his head. "_It isn't about you, Jack. It's about me._"

They went back to the lift.

"_Next floor is the vault. Think we'll skip that. Then the cells. Two Blowfish and a Weevil in residence at the moment._"

Jack pushed the stop button on the panel.

"Why can't _I _touch you?"

Ianto shrugged. "_It's just the way it is._"

Ianto pushed the start button and the lift began to move again.

Finishing up the tour, Ianto took Jack to his new office.

"_Your bunker is below, like with the old one. The bed is bigger, so is the general layout._"

"What good is that without you by my side."

"_I can still sleep_ _with you, you just can't touch me._"

"Can you touch me?"

Ianto put out his hand to touch Jack's face, but it was like smoke, passing through.

"_No. What you see will just have to be enough. I'm sorry._"

As they came back up in the lift, they heard the Rift alert go off.

"_Here we go,_" said Ianto.

They rushed out of the lift and stood beside the large computer mainframe.

"What have we got?" asked Jack.

"Something just came through the Rift by St Mary's Church." said Gwen.

"Right on our doorstep, that's what I like," grinned Jack.

As Jack and Gwen went to leave, Ianto called after them, but mainly to Jack. "_Be careful!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Do Magic **

TWTWTW

As the SUV pulled up outside St Mary's Church on Bute Street, Jack looked around before turning off the engine.

"It's awfully quite, Jack."

"That's what I was thinkin'." Jack touched his comslink. "Ianto, are you there?"

Gwen touched his arm, shaking her head.

"Right. Rhys, what have we got?"

"Round the side of the church, two object. Small."

They exited the car and walked through the gates and to the side.

"I can't see anything, Jack."

"Keep looking. Rhys, are they still around?"

"Up ahead to your left."

Something jumped out of a doorway, knocking Jack to the ground.

"Jack!" called Gwen.

Jack pushes two very soft, flabby bodies off of him and got to his feet. He came face to face with two dwarf Kragon's

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be friendly!" Jack brushed his coat off. "That's the last time I buy you guys drinks at the Space Bar."

The Kragon looked at each other and backed off.

"Rhys, get Ianto to show you how to open the Rift and we'll send these guys back through."

"He's already going it." a few beats. "Okay, get ready."

"Bye guys," Jacked waved.

"Now!"

A portal opened and the Kragon rose up into the sky and went back through the Rift.

"Okay, we're on our way back," said Jack.

"Ianto's put the coffee on," said Rhys.

"You gotta love that man," said Jack.

"Rhys?"

"Ianto!"

Gwen looked away. "Pity you never told him when he was still alive."

Jack frowned. "How do you know I didn't?"

"Tosh."

"Arh. He confided in her. Might have known."

"You never once told him you loved him."

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Did you…do you now?"

"I couldn't tell him. It hurt too much every time I lost someone I loved. If I didn't say it, I thought I wouldn't feel so much pain." Jack winced. "Ianto told me he loved me, just before he died and I couldn't say it back to him."

Gwen shook her head sadly.

"Don't you think I've regretted it every single day since? He meant more to me than anyone I have ever loved. Will ever love again."

"Let's get back, shall we?"

Jack nodded.

A pot of coffee was waiting for them when they got back and they sat around on the new furniture by the autopsy bay, listening to the young Welshman as he spoke of dark days in the ruins of the Hub.

"_I don't know how long it was. Time was irrelevant, really_," he smiled sadly. "_I could walk anywhere. Through crumbling walks. Go deeper. I had all this time on my hands. But I could touch certain things. I found your vortex manipulator…"_

"You put it there so we'd find it!" said Gwen.

Ianto nodded.

"You beauty!" said Rhys.

"_I remember seeing your face again," _he said to Jack. "_As I was dying and even though you didn't say it, I knew you loved me. And I didn't want to leave you._"

Jack could only nod. A lump in his throat stopping him from speaking.

"_I think I loved you the moment I saw you in the park._" He chuckled to himself.

A tear slide down Jack's cheek. "I-I love you, Ianto Jones."

Suddenly there was a rush of warm air around the Hub. And a bright light hovered around the Welshman, as he held out his arms to Jack. Jack went willingly into them, feeling the warmth radiating off Ianto's body. Strong arms enfolded him in a fierce embrace, as Ianto kissed the tear away.

"I have waited so long for those three words to be spoken by you, Cariad."

Jack melted into his arms, as their lips met.

"I am never, ever letting you go."

Rhys put his arm around Gwen. "I just love a happy ending."

"We need a few bit and pieces," said Gwen, standing. "Let's go shoppin', Rhys Williams."

Rhys frowned, then looked at Jack and Ianto. "Oh, right you are. Tesco, is it?"

"Morrisons," answered Ianto, with a grin.

"Morrisons."

Jack and Ianto were alone for the first time since before the 456 arrived on Earth. Wasting no time, Ianto skilfully stripped his Captain of his clothing and then followed suit.

They made love slowly and passionately. Hands moved slowly over each others bodies. Lips sought out sensitive skin. There was no urgency, just feather light kisses and touches. Twenty minutes later, they lay in each others arms, smiles on both their faces.

"I think we better go shower and dress. Gwen and Rhys will be back soon." Suggested Ianto.

"Still takin' care of me, I see."

"Someone has to look after that coat," replied Ianto, smiling.

They kissed, then gathering their clothes, went down to Jack's…their new bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manning Torchwood**

TWTWTW

After they got back from their shopping trip, Gwen and Rhys joined Jack and Ianto in the office. Gwen smiled. Both men looked happy, especially Jack. She hadn't see him with such a big smile on his face since…she couldn't remember. It must have been before Ianto dies. Before the 456. Definitely before Miracle Day anyway.

"So, what next?" asked Rhys innocently.

"We need a doctor," declared Jack. "I need to recruit new staff."

Ianto smiled. "And a computer programmer."

Jack nodded.

"How do you go about that, then?" asked Rhys.

"Online. Tosh put in programmes for us, just in case anything like this came about. We suss out suitable candidates. Approach them. Make them an offer they can't refuse," said Jack.

"Just like that?"

"Yep, exactly like that," said Ianto. "And I better get started on it right away."

He stood up and walked down to the workstation he'd been sat at when Jack first arrived. Putting computer programmer into the specially adapted search engine that Tosh formulated, it brought up half a dozen hits. Ianto looked at them. Five men, all under 25 and one woman, 29. The Welshman smiled, clicking on her details.

Kelly Simons, graduate of Oxford. Degrees in Science, Genetic Engineering, Robotics and Advanced Computer Programming.

'_Perfect_' thought Ianto.

Next he needed a doctor. Putting it into the search engine, Ianto was surprised at just how many I brought up. He narrowed it down to 12, then 6 and finally to 3. Sitting back, he ran a hand over his face, looking up at Jack's office as he did so. The older man was standing in his doorway, looking down at him. They exchanged a smile, then Ianto got back to work.

Rob Smithers, 36, surgeon. Ex-army Captain. '_No. conflict of interests_' thought Ianto, smiling at what Jack might say at him hiring _another_ Captain .

David Cole, 31, trauma specialist. '_That's more like it_'

Allan Kemp, 33, surgeon now general practitioner.

Ianto sent e-mails out to Cole, Kemp and Kelly Simons.

"How's it going?" asked Gwen.

"Done. Down to two doctors and one computer programmer. Just waiting on replies." Ianto looked pleased with himself.

"When are you going to tell Jack?" asked Gwen, changing the subject.

Ianto frowned. "About this?"

"Ianto!"

He rolled his eyes as only he could. "Not yet. Me, being here, that's enough for Jack to take in right now."

"He needs to know."

"Yes and I'll tell him. But, please, not yet. Promise me, Gwen. Not yet."

Gwen nodded. "I wouldn't tell him, Ianto. That's down to you."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Jack joined them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Our new recruits," said Ianto, leaning back.

"Jack, what about Andy Davidson? He knows all about Torchwood and he can help us."

Jack nodded. "Call him."

Jack and Ianto were alone again.

"You wanna get out of here? You said you'd been here awhile."

Ianto turned his head away.

"Ianto?"

"I can't, Jack."

"What? Why?"

"I'm dead, remember?"

"So, you're telling me you can only exist here in the Hub."

"Yes."

"That sucks."

Ianto smiled. "Tell me about it."

Jack put his finger under Ianto's chin, lifting it so their eyes met. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. You were right, I should have known."

"No, it wasn't your fault, Jack. I agreed to go with you. I knew it was dangerous." He smiled. "I just didn't want to let that coat out of my sight again."

Jack leaned in for a kiss. "I do love you."

"I know and I love you, too."

"How's the recruiting going?" said Jack, changing the subject as his vision began to blur.

"Done. One computer wiz; a woman by the way. Two doctors," he shrugged. "What are the chances of them both accepting?"

Jack inclined his head. "We could always use them both."

"Right," quipped Ianto, shaking his head fondly.

"I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight. I guess I'll just have to bring dinner to you."

"My hero."

TWTWTW

Kelly Simons opened her e-mails and went through them one by one. She frowned when she opened the one from Ianto.

_Miss Simons_

_You've probably heard of Torchwood. We are currently looking for a computer programmer and after reading about you online, think that you are perfect for the position._

_If you are looking for a career change with excitement, aliens and good pay, look no further. Please reply for an interview. _

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours,_

_Ianto Jones_

Kelly frowned and read through the e-mail again, just to make sure, before replying straight away.

_Dear Mr Jones._

_Thank you for your e-mail. I am very interested in the job vacancy and would like to attend an interview at your earliest convenience. It sounds just what I'm looking for._

_Yours,_

_Kelly Simons_

Allan Kemp received a similar e-mail, but decided it wasn't for him.

_Dear Mr Jones._

_Thank you for thinking of me for this position, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. I am now married and not available to take you up on your offer._

_Yours_

_Allan Kemp_

When David Cole opened his e-mail, his face lit up. He didn't hesitate to send back a reply.

_Dear Mr Jones._

_Thank you for this opportunity, which I will grab with both hands. I am eager for a change of scenery and this sounds both intriguing and perfect at the same time. I look forward to hearing from you again._

_Yours_

_David Cole _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Voice Of Change**

TWTWTW

A few hours later, after much tooing and froing on the computers, Ianto was smiling as Jack approached the workstation. "Good news."

"Yeah? All your hard work paid off then?"

"Yep. Got e-mails back from all three already."

"That was quick. Is it gonna be a problem?"

Ianto shook his head. "One was a no."

"Which one?"

"Allan Kemp is now married. He's gotten himself a wife, apparently. Well, I presume it's a wife. He didn't say….wife exactly. But well…I thought….he…you know…"

Jack laughed at his lover. "Ianto, you're babbling."

"Mmm, quite. Sorry."

"So, we may have a computer programmer and a doctor. Plus Andy Davidson working with us as a police liaison officer."

"We'll soon be up to full strength."

"Talking of full strength…"

"Coffee?"

"Please." Jack watched Ianto get up and walk toward the kitchen. "Can you eat, I mean, I never asked."

"I haven't tried, to be honest. There wasn't anything down here, before Gwen and Rhys got here. But, no, I don't think I can eat or drink. I'm a bit like Owen, really."

"But…we made love. Owen couldn't."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we did." He smiled. "Maybe I'll try a coffee."

"Have you made appointments for our two 'would be' members?"

"Yep. Both eager, so, Kelly Simons, computer tech, 2pm tomorrow. David Cole, 4pm, tomorrow. I thought if they passed your interview technique, you could bring them down here for their first look at Torchwood Three."

"Good idea. You think of everything."

Ianto inclined his head. "I do my best."

TWTWTW

Gwen called Andy Davidson from the boardroom, while Ianto was reading through his e-mails.

"Andy? Gwen. How would you like to be our chief liaison officer for the police?"

"Part of Torchwood Cardiff, you mean?"

"Yes, Andy."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Gwen laughed.

"Mind you, you haven't got a base now, have you?"

"As a matter of fact, we have."

"When did that happen then?"

"Over the last eighteen months or so."

"I never heard anythin'."

"I'll ask Jack to give you a tour, shall I?"

"Would you?"

"If not, I'm sure Ianto won't mind."

"Ianto?" Andy sounded confused. "Gwen, he died nearly four years ago!"

"What? Did I say Ianto?" Gwen laughed nervously. "Sorry, lovely, slip of the tongue."

"Gwen!"

"Very busy. Got to go, Andy. Bye."

"Gwen!"

Gwen put the phone down. "Oops!"

TWTWTW

Taking two cups of coffee over to their new seating area, by the cog door, Ianto offered one to Jack.

"Thanks."

"No worries." Ianto set Jack's cup before him and sat down. "Here we go then." Putting the cup to his lips, he took a tentative sip. "Mmm, that tastes good!"

"Been a long time, huh?"

"Too bloody long," Ianto laughed. "God, it's so good to feel human again."

"You never were anything else, Ianto. Not to me, anyway."

Ianto placed a hand over Jack's. It spoke more than words ever could.

"I have missed you," he whispered.

"You don't know how good it is to have you back."

"I think I do, Cariad."

Just then. Gwen joined them. "Well, Andy's onboard."

"Good. Ianto's lined up two more."

"I may have let slip about Ianto to Andy."

"_May _have let slip!" Ianto said, his face like thunder.

"Well, I did, actually."

"Gwen!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Ianto. It just slipped out."

Jack sighed. "What did he say?"

"I…hung up."

"Great!" said Ianto, running a hand through his hair, then he turned to Jack. "It doesn't matter anyway." He looked at Gwen, then at Jack. "I can't stay."

"What do you mean, you can't stay?" asked Jack, looking from Ianto the Gwen.

"I can't stay here, on Earth."

Jack laughed nervously. "I don't understand. I can touch you. You're real."

"No, Jack, I'm not! I'm what you want me to be. Here. Now. I'm alive. For now..."

"What are you saying?"

"I made a pac, so I could stay here in limbo. Until you came back. I didn't know it at the time though. I only have as long left as I've been down here." He closed his eyes.

"Four years?" asked Jack.

"No. Since you could touch me."

"Since I... That was…" he looked at his watch. "Less that six hours ago! No you're wrong. That can't be right!"

"That's why you're doing the interviews tomorrow...alone."

"A pac? Did you know?"

Ianto didn't answer.

"You did, didn't you? Course you did! A pac! Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"Because…"

Jack interrupted him. "You knew me saying I loved you would mean I'd lose you again!"

"Jack, I…"

Another interruption. "Why, Ianto?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it!" Ianto yelled, then in a whisper, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Jack pulled him into his arms. "Oh, God! What have I done!"

"I'm sorry…I just…needed to hear those words."

The tears began to flow from both men.

"Sshh, it's okay."

"_No, it isn't."_

Jack rubbed a hand over Ianto's back. "I can feel you changing already. Your voice..."

"_I'm sorry, Jack._"

Gwen moved away to Jack's office to be with Rhys, feeling really bad about the whole thing.

"_I told Gwen, but I didn't…want you to know…yet._"

"Then there is something beyond life?"

Jack felt Ianto shrug.

"_It…was a voice. I was dead and then I was back here." _Ianto took a deep breath. "_I remember…wishing I'd died with you in the Hub, when I was in your arms, at Thames House._"

Jack closed his eyes, kissing Ianto on the forehead. "I'm glad you didn't."

Ianto hiccupped. "_So am I. I wouldn't have gotten to save you and seen you in that coat again._" He tried to smile.

"Your voice is changing to how it was before."

"_I want to see outside, Jack. Take me up on the secret lift, please._"

"Can you do that, go outside?"

"_I don't care. I want to see the sun with you by my side._"

Jack walked Ianto to the secret life. Gwen and Rhys watched them from Jack's office. Gwen moved towards the door, but Rhys put his arm around her shoulder, stopping her.

As Jack and Ianto stepped on the lift, they faced each other, holding hands. The lift began to ascend. As it got to the top, the sun shone down on them, until they were beside the Water Tower.

"_It's beautiful!_" declared Ianto.

"Just like you," replied Jack, kissing him. "I can't lose you again!"

Ianto didn't answer, he just leaned his forehead against his lovers.

"_I just wanna stay here, alone with you. I'll go peacefully then._"

"No, there must be another way."

Ianto shook his head.

'_**Would you give up immortality, Jack Harkness?**_' a voice said.

Jack looked around them.

"_That's the voice,_" said Ianto.

"Yes, yes I would."

"_Jack!_"

'_**Would you give your life?**_'

"Yes."

"_No, Jack!_'

"Take me, let him live."

'_**You have until this time tomorrow**_'

The two man sank down onto their knees, still in each others arms.

"_You can't go through with it! I won't let you!_"

"I've lived long enough, now it's your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

**New Horizons**

TWTWTW

As the sun began to go lower in the sky, Jack and Ianto went back down to Jack's office. Gwen and Rhys had left for the evening, and the two men were alone. They sat on the couch in the corner of Jack's office, talking.

"_You aren't going through with it, are you?_" asked Ianto.

"If it means you live, yes."

Ianto sighed. "_Then I'll be without you!_"

Jack turned to face his young lover. "I have lived and died countless times, but if dying means you live, I'd do it a million times over."

Ianto tried to smile. "_You have saved the world so many times_," he sighed. "_I'm not sure I'm worth dying for_."

Jack took hold of the younger man by the arms and shook him gently. "Don't you _ever_ say that! You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for!" He sighed. "I love you, and I wanna to do this for you."

A tear made it's way down Ianto's cheek. Jack wiped it away with his thumb.

"_Take me to bed, Cariad. I just want to be in your arms."_

Jack took his young lover down to their bedroom and they undressed slowly. Getting into bed, Ianto lay with his back against Jack's chest, with the older man's arms wrapped protectively around him, holding him so close, that you couldn't get a sheet of paper between their bodies. Jack reined soft kisses along Ianto's shoulder and up his neck, his right hand moving to entwine with Ianto's left hand, beside his head. The younger man moaned softly, as Jack's lips caressed him.

"Do you know just how beautiful you are?" Jack asked.

"_I don't think so,_" said Ianto, shaking his head.

Jack could feel the heat coming from his body.

"Yep, to me you are."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms so they were facing each other.

"_Please, don't do this._"

Jack touched his cheek. "I have to."

They made love, then just lay in each others embrace, not sleeping, not talking.

Two hours later, the Rift alert sounded. Jack got dressed and went to his computer.

"Weevil. Queen Street." He looked at Ianto, who was now standing next to him. "I won't be long."

"_I wish I could go with you._"

Jack kissed him. "So do I."

Putting on his coat, Jack went down to the garage and got into the SUV. Minutes later, he was on his way.

Ianto sat at the computer and then made his way to the cog door. Going through, he went up to the tourist office. Unlocking the outer door, he stood just inside, looking at the moon. In was almost full. He sighed, thinking of how many times he and Jack had walked back along the Plass with that same moon shining down on them. He closed his eyes, and thought of Jack….

TWTWTW

As Jack neared Queen Street, he looked at the empty seat beside him and sighed.

It wasn't a hard decision that he had to make the following day. He knew in an instant that he'd die for Ianto, as he would for him.

The Weevil was just crossing in front of Kentucky Fried Chicken, when Jack parked the SUV. Turning off the engine, Jack closed his eyes and then opened them again, to see the Weevil standing my the car window.

Jack smiled. "Tonight is not gonna be your night, my ugly friend."

Pushing the door open, Jack watched at the Weevil began to circle around the car and then stand stock still by the passenger door. Now Jack was glad Ianto wasn't with him.

Making sure he had the spray and syringe in his coat pocket, Jack walked around the car.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?"

The Weevil looked beyond Jack and howled. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood up, as he felt a warm breath on his cheek, and a low Welsh whisper in his ear. _**We were meant to be together, else what's the point? **_Jack smiled and ran at the Weevil, knocking it to the ground. With one swift move, Jack sprayed the beast in the face and subdued it with the needle, before placing a hood over it's head. _**Job done **_said the voice. _**Now come home to me**_

Putting the Weevil into the back of the SUV, Jack drove back to the Hub, taking the Weevil down to the cells before going back to his office. He was surprised to find Ianto wasn't there. Then he heard the voice in his ear again _**I'm in the tourist office, looking at the moon. Come join me**_

Stepping through the secret door, Jack saw Ianto standing by the door, looking out.

"I could hear you," Jack said, wrapping his arms around the Welshman's waist.

"_And I could feel you, as well as hear you breathing._"

"I have to do this tomorrow, you know that, don't you?"

Ianto just nodded.

"You gave your life to save millions. Now it's time for me to give mine to save you."

Ianto lowered his head. "_What will I do without you?_"

"Maybe they'll let me make a pac."

_**I'll pray for that, Cariad**_


End file.
